The Curling Bones
by Frosted Landscapes
Summary: Kya is captured by the Fire Nation. Eight months later she births a girl-child. The woman mourns for the child's future though she doesn't know that the girl is destined for greatness. Angst, drama and romance pave the way of the child's future. Based loosely on my oneshot 'The Dark.' Warning: Mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

When the girl-child was born, the palace staff cheered. Suffering was in her future, that was for certain, but her birth was worth a celebration. A pig-chicken from the Fire Lord's store was slaughtered and was cooked for the festivities. They bonded like this, Kya realised this as a Fire Nation woman from the harem helped her clean the child and carefully, gently placed the girl into her arms.

"What will you name her?" the Fire Nation concubine queried. Kya gave this some thought before she smiled and whispered the child's name so softly, even she couldn't quite hear herself.

"Katara, welcome to the world little one," she breathed and placed a warm finger on the child's cheek. The child yawned and opened her eyes for the first time. Katara was a beautiful child, with eyes as blue as the sky and lips that resembled Hakoda's.

Kya choked at the thought of her husband. Stolen was the only way to describe how she was taken from her home in the South. Kya stared at the child in her arms, with her pale lips and her brown hair and silently thanked the spirits that this was not a bastard sired by the fire prince.

She pushed the thought out of her mind as she tried to focus on Katara and what lied ahead of them both. Surely this child would be used as a toy for pleasing men of the court like she was, like they all were. Kya closed her eyes. She didn't want to think about this, it was hard enough to know that you had little hope of leaving a place like this but even more difficult to note that there was a child of yours you couldn't keep out of harm's way.

Kya sighed softly and pushed the thoughts from her mind. This was a day of celebration, not mourning and so she passed the child to Qin, the Fire Nation concubine and lifted herself from the bedding. Life was about to become even more difficult.

* * *

She was one when she ended up in the kitchen storeroom. She'd been looking for something sweet she could suck on, sugar or candy if she were lucky. When he found her, the Earth Kingdom slave who was in charge of the kitchens, a burly man with a long black beard and dark brown eyes, chastised her for playing with the kitchen's treasured black truffles. She cried then, and in order to silence her, the man gave her sesame twill. Though he didn't know it then, it was the first time she had eaten in three days.

She was three when she wandered into the gardens, bound for the turtle duck pond. Mizu, an elderly gardener from the Southern Fire Nation saw her in the presence of princess Ursa and prince Zuko, and fearing that they would harm her, begged for forgiveness on the child's behalf. Ursa smiled at the old man and stopped him from apologizing. Zuko, age five, having never met another child other than his sister, rushed to the water tribe peasant and pushed her. That was the first time the prince touched the slave.

She was five when she met the young prince again. He was training in the courtyard with his uncle, a round man with a grey beard and kind eyes. She had been sent to pick carnations for the ball, but instead of doing that, the girl-child ventured to the courtyard and watched with fascination the way the two benders bent their element to their will. Zuko, arrogant as he was, played with the fire with far more ferocity and power when he saw the girl.

Katara laughed and clapped and stared. And then she held up her hands to try making her own fire, but failed miserably. When Zuko smirked and moved to walked away however, she surprised herself by bending the water from the pots and freezing him in place. That was the first time both benders truly noticed each other.

She was eight when she played with the prince, in the quiet recesses of moonshine. Hide and seek was their favorite game and when she found him in the broom closet of all places; she smiled and giggled and laughed and cheered because he was always so good at hiding.

"My bones were curling," he told her in a voice which implied he wasn't at all happy.

"What does that mean?" she questioned and he considered this for a moment.

"It means I was being nervous." He finished and she stared at him.

"Curling bones," she tried saying it and it felt right like she was meant to say it all her life.

It was also on that night that the two young benders swore to never let each other go.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

At age ten what most boys longed for were friends, toys and powerful bending abilities. But at age ten all Zuko wanted was a mother. Zuko allowed his tears to fall from his eyes as he tried not to think about what had happened to her. There was something in his bones that told him that the only way for him to see her again would be for him die as well, that was the only way.

"Stop crying, stop crying," he chanted over and over because he needed to be strong for himself. His mother was gone, and that left him with Azula and their father. He swallowed the cry that was forcing itself from his throat. This was more difficult that he had expected. Life was more difficult that he had expected and life without his mother was nearly impossible.

The door creaked open and she appeared before him, her body bent forward slightly, her eyes glancing behind her like this meeting was secret. Katara, his best friend, the slave girl who always snuck him into the kitchen storeroom; his confidant, comes into the broom closet, his favourite hiding place and smiled at him. He tried to smile back even though his heart was heavy with sorrow and his eyes tired from crying.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she closed the door behind her and sat across from him.

"She… she's dead," he breathed and burst into tears. She sighed softly and placed a warm hand on his shoulder. She didn't know exactly how it felt to lose someone you loved. Though she'd been separated from her brother and father, she'd never known them, not like how Zuko knew his mother.

"Stop crying," she whispered and took the chocolate she stole from the storeroom and passed it to the boy. He looked at her, his eyes wet with tears, his breathing shallow. It was his favourite food, but he didn't have the appetite. And so with sad features, he pushed her hand away from him and sobbed even harder. This was going to be more difficult that she thought.

"How could she leave me? She said she'd never leave me," he said quietly and Katara sighed again. She hated the thought of her losing her mother too, but it was so apparent that he'd lost his. And so gently, slowly, patiently, she hugged him.

He tensed at first; this felt strange, no one other than his mother had ever hugged him. His father was a tyrant, his uncle was away in Ba Sing Se, Lu Ten was dead, and Azula was so cruel. It was weird to be in the arms of another, especially if she was a she and not his mother and so small. He liked it he decided as he leaned into the embrace.

"Everything will be alright," she whispered and placed a kiss of the prince's forehead. And for the first time in a long time, a ghost of a smile graced his lips.

* * *

On hindsight, he shouldn't have done it. Ozai considered this for a moment. He'd killed Azulon, he'd finally gotten rid of the old bat. He smirked cruelly and laughed manically. The man had it coming, if Ozai didn't do it, then someone else would've. Which part of Hell was he destined for? He really wondered. And then there was Ursa and her desperate need to save Zuko. He'd killed her too.

He sat down and thought about this for a while. He'd killed his wife, the woman who he swore to love and protect and treasure. He sighed softly, she had it coming, just like Azulon did, they both deserved death. Azulon for being the Fire Lord and Ursa for getting in his way. The throne was his now, and that was all that mattered.

There was a knock on the door and Ozai lifted his body from the bed, his hair swooshing at the movement. There in front of him was his daughter, Azula, he smiled at her. She'd always been his favourite. Normally it was his wife who saw to the child's nightmares but he thought that since Ursa was gone, the responsibility of looking after his daughter had become his.

Gently, he beckoned his daughter to approach, his eyes smiling, his lips curled up at the sides. She was so small and oh so vulnerable.

"Come here little one," he said and gestured for the child to come closer. Azula did what was expected of her and sat on her father's lap. This felt right, she decided as she looked up at the man. Ozai looked down at the child and smiling walked toward the door and locked it.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't forget to review! I love hearing from you all! Fav and put on alerts too! it would be appreciated :) special thanks to Olive Tree Hugger and LovinZuko for being so supportive :) **


	3. Chapter 3

The first time she saw him, he was bending, and guarded by so many masked men she was afraid. She had been sent to pick lime leaves from the greenhouse when she saw him. His grace was unrivaled and his power unmatched. She watched in awe as he threw fire balls and blasts and flares from his fists. And even though she didn't know it then, it was at this moment, when she was eight, that a seed of desire was planted within the Ozai's heart.

The second time she came into contact with Ozai, she had just turned nine. She awoke one night to crying and when she finally saw the person who was making the noise, she was taken aback. Because in front of her was a girl, not more than two years older than herself who was wearing nothing more than remnants of her bindings, her face bruised, her lips swollen, her hair messy. She was sitting in corner just outside the harem doors, her eyes red, her nose bloodied.

"What is your name," Katara asked as she approached the other girl. The girl looked up from herself and whispered as if there were a secret to behold.

"Tia."

Katara stared at the girl for a long moment because she couldn't understand what was going on, why there was a girl with bruises and a bloody nose sitting outside the harem. And so with slight trepidation Katara stumbled pass the doors and whispered waking up her mother and some of the other women. At first they were incredulous and didn't believe what Katara was saying. It was an oddity really, for children to visit the harems. But then there was no mistake that Tia was truly there.

So with slight hesitation, Qin followed Katara out into the cold and saw with her own eyes a girl who was broken. With a quiet gasp she watched as the girl trembled and shivered and shook.

"Come here love," Qin murmured and brought the child into the harem where the other women awaited. As it turned out the girl was a hand maiden from the princess Azula's chambers, Ozai had taken a liking to the child and had done what the women described as indiscreet. Katara didn't say anymore, she just watched as the harem added the child into their tally of women.

The third time she encountered Ozai she was eleven, and experiencing what she could not explain. Blood red as the surface of an apple seeped out from her private areas. She was afraid at first but then her mother explained that she had just become a woman. And so Katara heeded her mother's words and accepted that she was no longer a child but a 'woman' though she couldn't quite comprehend the word.

Her mother explained that she was matured enough to produce children. This puzzled her because she was still very much a child herself and yet here was a woman explaining to her that she was able to bear children. She didn't want to think about how that was possible even though she was of age to know where baby's came from.

That night, upon Zuko's request, Katara was allowed into the prince's quarters, there they played with the boy's toys and his pet turtleduck which he took perfect care of. Katara watched with shear admiration as the boy pulled the animal from its cage and fed it with rice and other kinds of grain. And then there was Ozai at the boy's room door, his eyes smiling, trailing her form.

"And who might this little desert flower be?" Ozai asked with great gentleness and lust in his tone. She swallowed hard. She knew what it was like to be the object of Ozai's perverted sexual fantasies. That girl, Tia was living proof of the cruel nature of the man. Katara could feel the bloom of fear, the sense of anxiety, the lost of calm in her heart as she averted her glaze from Ozai's features.

"Katara, your grace," she whispered all the while keeping her eyes from the Fire Lord.

"A slave? From the Water Tribes?" he queried as he moved from his place at Zuko's door and headed for the two young ones. "Tell me, do you wish you could play with my son every day? Would it please you to be able to be with Zuko whenever you desire?"

"Yes your highness but I…"

"Say no more my girl, you have found your new home. From now on, you are relieved of all your other duties; and your place is here. From now on you shall service Zuko and wait on him. I expect nothing less than perfection in your work."

"I… Fire Lord I'm sorry but I can't," she murmured.

"Nonsense, I am the morning and the evening star, I am the light and the dark, what I say is law, and I say you stay here, amongst my children so you can service them, is that clear?"

"I…"

"Say nothing more."

"Yes my Lord," she whispered in a low voice and closed her eyes, her fate was clear, she was about to have the same future as Tia."

* * *

**A/N: Please review! school's reopening soon! yay! so updates may be less frequent.**


	4. Chapter 4

It began with fear. Fear that the monster would come for her. She spent the days trying to keep out of trouble and the nights trying to stay safe. Zuko had noticed apparently and was very concerned about his friend's behavior.

"Is everything okay?" he would ask.

"Fine," was always her answer. She didn't want him to worry; there was no need for that. All that was necessary was that he allowed her to do what was asked of her so she didn't get on Ozai's bad side. She wanted, oh spirits knew how much she wanted to tell Zuko what was going through her mind; what she was thinking but there was nothing of that sort. She wouldn't; couldn't make him worry.

Katara closed her eyes as she tried to focus on the task at hand. Apparently Azula had insisted that Katara make her an ice cream sundae. It seemed easy actually; to prepare a dessert but she knew better; Azula was not an easy person. And so with shaking hands and a mind troubled with worries, she rapped on the door and waited for the princess to answer it.

There was no sound, silence was all she heard. And so after waiting for a moment she opened the door. And that was when she saw her.

In a pool of blood laid the other girl and spirits, there was a large gash on her wrist. There was something in her that made her scream and shout and cry. And before long the room was teeming with guards and maids and physicians and people. Katara watched as they surrounded the princess and pressed their hands to her bleeding wrist.

She watched as they put smelling salts at the princess's nose to wake her and when she finally did her eyes were half shut and her breathing ragged.

"Mummy."

* * *

The following days were difficult; the entire palace was literally at the princess's beck and call, including Katara. The water tribe girl looked at her company. She was tired, it was very apparent but then there was a hint of madness in the other girl's eyes, a touch of insanity as Azula stared at her.

"Why did you do it?" Azula hissed, quietly, angrily, curiously.

"Do what your highness?" Katara asked in return and braced herself for the answer.

"Why did you take the job?" Azula leaned in, adding a touch of secrecy. "You must watch yourself, he doesn't play nice," she said and smirked.

"What about you?" Katara began in a whisper. "Why did you do it?" she didn't expect an answer certainly, instead she was waiting for the princess's snarl and shout and slap. But they never came. Instead Azula beckoned the other girl to come closer, her nose almost touching Katara's cheek.

"Because I had to try it, and it was every bit as exhilarating and I wanted it to be." And then she trailed off, "I like to eat the flesh of pig-chickens you know, they taste so good, and my favourite part is the wings. What about you peasant? Do you like pig-chickens too?" And that was when Katara knew that she'd lost her.

"I do, now get some sleep," she whispered gently, allowing the princess to drift off silently. And then in her heart, she realized just how crazy this house truly was. Zuko was very brave.

* * *

She spent the next few days thinking about Azula. What did the other girl mean by 'he doesn't play nice?' It troubled Katara to say the least but what was most alarming was the fact that an eleven-year-old was willing to try slitting her wrist just so she could feel exhilarated.

Azula's brilliant madness was puzzling to Katara. Here was a girl who had everything going for her. She had a big house, servants at her beck and call, firebendering prowess (Katara wanted so badly to be trained in bending), a good brother, (Katara could only imagine how Sokka looked like) and yet here she was; a complete mess.

Katara considered this for a moment. Just what was in the girl's mind when she slit her wrist? It escaped the waterbender because through all her pain and suffering, through being separated from her mother and the other women of the harem, she still valued her life. To think that an eleven-year-old would harm herself in such a manner sickened her.

What was most puzzling was Ozai's indifference to the whole situation. When Katara was sent to inform the Fire Lord of the problem at hand, Ozai simply told her to leave the war room where he was conducting a meeting. Katara frowned at the thought. She'd like to think that her dad would me more caring than the Ozai but alas she didn't have a father.

Katara shut her eyes at the thought. Being alone was more painful than she thought. She had to fend for herself most of the time. Ozai had promised her Zuko's company but she never trusted the man, and rightly so. He didn't keep to his words and Katara spent most of her time servicing the Fire Lord and oh so little time with Zuko.

Katara thought about her best friend for a moment. How difficult it must be for Zuko to grow up in such an environment. And yet here he was, brave as ever, being the best brother he could possibly be, staying at his sister's side as much as possible even though the princess was less than thrilled at having her brother watch her. Though it didn't make much of an impact since Azula spent most of her time sleeping.

There were times, even during this time of difficultly that Katara found Ozai entering Azula's quarters. At first she had thought that the man was concerned for his daughter; that he wanted to best for her, but every time he left her room, Katara would find the girl curled up in a corner and shaking like a leaf.

Katara found that very disturbing. And so she tried to stay with the other girl as much as possible and not allow herself to let Azula be hurt by Ozai. What the man was doing to his daughter escaped her, but something told Katara that whatever 'it' was, 'it' wasn't good. Katara exhaled and prayed that the spirits watch Azula.

* * *

**A/N: I love hearing from you all, so please drop me a review. They are really appreciated. Thank you all for reading and reviewing thus far. **


	5. Chapter 5

Ozai watched as Katara carried pots of water into the house for cleaning the floor. She was beautiful he realized as he watched her fill the buckets with her bending. Though it wasn't allowed the Fire Lord was not complaining because her movements were so fluid and smooth that he found himself enthralled by her.

Here was a girl, only eleven, less than half his age her body so petite he wished he could simply lift her and carry her to his bed where he would do unthinkable things to her. He smiled wickedly. This was definitely something he had considered. He'd been watching her, ever since she was young, about eight. It sometimes scared him, his lust after young flesh. He had a weakness for women, young women and the harems were never sufficient to satisfy his cravings.

He could have anyone he wanted, from noble to servant and yet all he wanted for a long time was his wife, until she refused him. Ozai closed his eyes at the memory. This was her fault, she had caused him to become the monster he was, it was Ursa who drove him to the brink.

He watched with complete and utter attention as the waterbender stood from her position at the tap and adjusted her bindings. Boy did he want her, he wanted her so badly. He moved towards the girl quietly, silently, like a predator and when he thought about it, he truly was. This was like a hunt and she was the prey.

"Katara, would you come here for a moment?" he asked as sweetly as possible. She looked up at him, visibly afraid but nodded nonetheless. Ozai watched with pure lust as the girl ventured toward him. This was what he wanted; boy he could feel his erection growing with every step she took. "Could you give me a massage, my back is aching," he told her and pressed a hand to his back illustrating how much he wanted, no, needed her attention.

He watched as the child swallowed. He smiled, this was excellent he thought and led her to his room, shutting the door behind him.

Removing his shirt, the Fire Lord sat on the chair and allowed her small hands to work their magic. Her hands were small, gentle as she worked his hard muscles. This was better than he thought it would be. He wanted her, he really wanted her. And so with a distinct smirk he twisted to his right and groped at her bosom. She gasped, surprised but didn't move away, instead she continued her massage on the man.

Ozai smirked, this was easier than he thought and so with another twist he allowed his hand to go underneath her tunic where he touched her again.

"My Lord," he heard her whisper as she stepped away from the firebender. "Forgive me, I have my duties to fulfill," she explained and headed for the door. No, she was not getting away so easily. He stood up then and walked toward her.

"No, please don't go," he told her in a gentle voice and to his shear surprise and amazement, she obeyed him. "I have a proposition for you. How would you like to be my servant instead of a slave for Zuko?" he asked and she gasped quietly. She was a slave, unpaid, living her life day to day without any form of respect bestowed upon her. She was nothing. To be a servant meant she would at least have rights. "In fact, I have an even better suggestion. You shall be my personal concubine; a perfect young woman like yourself should find this an honour."

"I… my Lord, I couldn't," Ozai grew impatient with her constant refusal of his affection and so with great gentleness and serenity, he welcomed her to sit beside him on the bed where he once treasured as the sanctuary of his marriage.

She complied and sat beside the man. It began innocently enough, he had gathered her hands into his own and comforting her that everything would be okay, he began kissing her neck softly and gently and moving his hand over her breasts and squeezing them. He smirked internally. He knew full well that whilst she tried her hardest not to show it, she was aroused too. And so with great attention he licked her and placed her gently on the bed. He parted from her temporarily as he removed his pants and exposed his large member.

Removing her clothes, he pressed his member at the apex of her thighs.

"I want you," he whispered in between kisses. "I want you so bad," he said and pulled her hand to his groin. This was something he was certain of. And then with one smooth thrust he was in her and he was thrusting and she was moaning uncontrollably. And that was it. She had become his woman.

* * *

Katara closed her eyes as yet another orgasm sent her quaking. This seemed to be the theme for their nights nowadays. She was to massage him every evening at ten o'clock at night, and then he would have her. This had been going on for almost a week now. Katara thought about her position for a moment as she lay flat on her back and watched as Ozai rolled off of her and lay panting beside her form.

Katara knew that her mother would be enraged if she knew what was going on behind closed doors. And quite frankly, she had been really scared when Ozai first showed himself to her. This; what they shared was commonly classified as rape though Ozai was every bit gentle, and kind, and patient during each of their nightly escapades. So no, Katara didn't see it as rape.

What Katara saw in their nights together was a man who was loving, kind and gentle. She didn't expect to see such attributes within this man. He was by all accounts a tyrant and yet here he was, wrapping his arms around her and telling her that he loved her. What was wrong with that?

But then she thought about her age. She was only eleven and already exposed to sex. It was painful at first but then the waves of pleasure filtered through later. Ozai was a great lover, and ever so eager to please her. Dare she say, she did enjoy their nights together. Maybe it was her naivety maybe it was her lack of understanding of what his intentions truly were, but she liked Ozai's company.

"I love you," Ozai whispered in his sleep and she looked at him. He was old enough to be her father, but that didn't stop her from feeling like she loved him, it didn't stop her from feeling light headed when told her he loved her and it certainly felt right to be loved by someone, even if that someone was more than twice her age.

And then Katara thought about Zuko. What would the Fire Nation Prince say to all of this? He would surely feel angry, betrayed and so confused. She didn't think she wanted to subject him to such a world of pain. She closed her eyes and held Ozai's hand, the one he had so lovely touched her face with and kissed it.

Something else that made Katara willing to be Ozai's concubine and something that made her less disgusted with her enjoyment of this whole situation, was that fact that she was protecting Azula from whatever hurt Ozai was subjecting her to. And that comforted her, to know that at least something constructive, other than her made lust for the older man, was taking form through this sinful relationship.

For good measure however, she sent a silent prayer to the Heavens.

* * *

**A/N: there's chapter 5! please read and review! they make me write better. and in case it wasn't clear enough before, Ozai has been raping Azula. later you will see that Ozai's 'lovemaking' and 'rape' are different from each other. what Katara experiences here, is his 'good' side, which is the 'lovemaking' Ozai what azula and tia experienced was the 'raping' Ozai; there is a difference. **


	6. Chapter 6

Zuko was pacing in his room. Up and down, up and down. There was something in his mind that would not budge no matter how hard he tried to push it out of there. Katara was the only thing he was thinking about. She was sweet, she was innocent, she was not talking to him, she was distant. Zuko frowned slighty at the thought. He couldn't explain what exactly was going on. They were so close, such good friends for so long and then she just stopped talking to him.

He sighed softly. Was she going to leave him just like his mother? He thought about this for a moment. His mother was found dead in her private chambers the night after his uncle Iroh left for Ba Sing Se. It was strange really, her death and yet he knew his speculations about what really happened to his mother were true.

Ozai had killed her, in his mind; the old bastard had killed her.

He hated the man who was his father. He hated how he was running the country, he hated how he was taking their men's lives so lightly and he hated what he was doing to Azula. Zuko died a little at the mere thought of his sister. There were talks amongst the palace staff about how Ozai was raping Azula behind closed doors. They said that that was the reason she tried killing herself. Zuko didn't know what to do with this information. His sister, sadistic as she was, was still his sister.

Zuko sighed again at the thought. This was so difficult, so difficult that he couldn't stomach it. Ozai was a beast; a monster, a terrible person and yet here he was doing nothing about it. There were times Zuko hated himself for being the coward that he was.

He heard a scream and Zuko ventured out of his room to see what the commotion was about. There, three rooms from his own was Azula, sitting on the floor struggling against their father who was being pulled away by a very distraught Katara.

He swore he would never let his sister be ravaged by that beast again and so with great anger and adrenaline in his blood he ran toward the three people. He watched on in desperation as Ozai turned to slap Katara and then releasing his daughter dragged the waterbender into the room, shutting the door behind them.

Azula screamed and rushed for the door, slamming her fists against the wood, screaming for the bastard to open the door. Zuko could feel his blood boil as he ran for the door and shouted, screamed, pleaded, begged that Ozai let his best friend go. But there was no answer. And so he cried until his voice was hoarse, until he fell to his knees, until he could cry no more.

* * *

Ozai opened the door an hour later. Zuko stood from where he had been crying. He hated himself now more than ever, he didn't do anything, he couldn't do anything to stop Ozai and he hated himself for it.

"What did you do to her?" Zuko questioned and looked pass his father into the room. There on the bed sat Katara, bruised, bloodied, broken. Zuko heart broke then; he'd failed again; he didn't stop his father from raping Katara.

"You bastard!" he screamed and lunged at the Ozai. Ozai simply pushed his son onto the floor and chuckled darkly. "How could you?" Zuko screamed and lit his palm, throwing the fire ball at the man. Ozai easily deflected it and side stepped the prince.

"Is that all you can do?" he questioned and smirked. "Is that all you can dish out? Come on boy, grow some backbone!" he shouted and Zuko lunged for him again. This time Ozai kicked the boy and Zuko fell.

"No, it isn't that easy is it?" he laughed. "I will show you how to be more respectful of your elders!" the older firebender shouted and burned his son's face. It was excruciating, it was painful but Zuko swallowed the scream that was threatening to pierce through his throat.

Beaten, bruised and burnt, Zuko lolled to one side as Ozai mocked him.

"Fool! You think you can beat me? You are nothing!" he shouted the last part and smiled with satisfaction when the boy didn't respond. "You, your sister and that little water tribe whore are all banished from this country, in fact so is your Uncle, take him for all I care, you are all dishonoured!" he said.

"There is one saving grace for you," he began. "Find the Avatar and bring him back with you. Only then will I grant an agni kai with you." He said with a laugh. "Maybe then you will less of a weak, useless turtleduck."

Zuko swore never to fail again.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I know this chappie is kinda short, i do apologize, though i still look forward to reading your reviews! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously on The Curling Bones: Zuko found out that Ozai was raping both Azula and his best friend Katara, in order to avenge them and be granted an agni kai against his father, Zuko has to bring the Avatar back to the Fire Nation. Zuko, Azula, Katara and Iroh have been banished from the Fire Nation set on their quest to bring back the Avatar. **

* * *

Azula thought about her fate. She was destined to follow Zuko, Katara and their Uncle Iroh around the world to capture the Avatar. They were leaving tomorrow. There were times when the Fire Nation princess wishes her life were easier. She had lost her mother, Ozai killed her no doubt. Azula thought about this for a moment. It was painful, the thought of losing someone who was supposed to love you.

Ursa was a good mother unfortunately only to Zuko. Azula choked out a sob. What did she do to deserve all of this? She didn't know even though she wishes she did. Azula turned to look at Katara. They had injected the waterbender with a tranquilizer because she was too broken to go to sleep. Ozai had done unspeakable things to the other girl and Azula genuinely felt guilty for not being able to stop the old bastard.

Katara was a good friend, the other girl had proven that she was a better friend than she had expected. She closed her eyes, and put an arm over Katara's waist. They were sharing the bed and this was comforting but only just. Azula smiled a little at the contact. Mai and Ty Lee were just her acquaintances but Katara was different, she was actually a friend.

Life was not worth living. Azula thought about that thought. It was ironic to think about thoughts she realised and giggled a little. Life was too painful and she hated it. It was difficult to live with a tyrant in the house and even crueller to note that death was a better option, maybe even the only option available.

She yawned quietly. She was tired, so tired and yet here she was, wide awake. She didn't want to think about what might happen if she weren't. There was a good chance the man would come in and dishonour them both. Zuko slept on the floor for the night, citing the fact that he was afraid for their safety.

She was angry with Zuko, there was no doubt about that. She hated him even. Because he could have helped her, he could have saved her, he could have done _something,_ instead of just doing nothing. She had longed for his helped, been desperate and yet he didn't.

Azula could feel her heart beat hard and fast against her chest. She hated Zuko so much and yet there was a part of her that still loved him. Once upon a time they had the best relationship possible and yet now they were estranged. She sighed softly and hugged Katara tighter. Somehow lying in the same bed as the other girl was comforting and relaxing and soothing and beautiful yet there was this unquenchable anxiety in her being.

She closed her eyes and tried to relax but it was impossible she was so tensed, her heartbeat fast and irregular. There was only one way to relieve herself.

She stood suddenly and took a blade from her drawer and then sat down on the bed. Slowly she drew the blade over her wrist and watched in both agony and pleasure as the blood seeped from her wound. This felt good, better than good and she loved it.

"Azula, what are you doing," she could hear her brother ask from the floor where he was sleeping.

"It's none of your concern; you lost the right to ask me 'what's wrong' the moment you left me to the devices of Father."

"Azula, you're bleeding," he said as he lit a finger and jumped from his position on the floor. She looked at the wound on her arm and then laughed darkly.

"Don't touch me!" she exclaimed when he moved to help her. "Don't touch me." She repeated and he stopped where he was. If she didn't want him to touch her, he wouldn't.

"You need help Azula. This isn't funny," he breathed.

"It's hilarious," she said laughing until her laughing became crying."She always loved you more! Did you know the tips of your shoelaces are called aglets?" she queried and he closed his eyes, his heart shattering into a million pieces, now, he has come to accept the inevitable, Azula, it was clear, had lost her mind.

* * *

Zuko watched from aboard the ship as the shore of the Fire Nation became smaller, farther, until he could see it no more. There was nothing more he wanted than to find the Avatar and bring him back to the Fire Nation so he could avenge his sister and Agni, his best friend.

Two innocent girls, spirits broken, hearts aching, brought out of childhood by selfishness. Zuko closed his eyes at the thought and swore that he would avenge them. He wouldn't, couldn't fail. He took another look at the water as it sloshed against the ship and headed inside the cabin.

Katara lay silently, quietly. At first the boy had assumed she was sleeping, but upon closer inspection Zuko realised that she wasn't. She was curled up in a corner, sobbing, crying so desperately he felt he had to look away.

"Katara," he breathed and she sniffled at the sound of her best friend's voice, Katara shook and trembled and clutched onto the fabric which covered the bed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he moved to place a hand on her shoulder. She sobbed even more. "Katara, I…" he placed a hand on his scarred face. "I'm so, so, sorry. I never wanted this to happen. I swear, I will find the Avatar and I will avenge you… you and Azula," he said and began crying himself. "I swear it on my life," he said and that was when he lost it.

Katara sighed and turned around, her hand now on his face. Zuko smiled at her through his fallen tears and his scarred cheek and then slowly, he moved his face toward hers and tenderly, lovingly, gently, he pressed his lips to her forehead. Then he disappeared leaving her there to feel the lingering of his kiss.

* * *

**A/N: So that's about the last time we see Azula thinking clearly. She lost her mind from the stress and the pain of dishonourment, she will try to cope with the pain in her own way which you will see in chapters to come. As usual, please read and review! And a special shout out: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW cheesecakebutternuts' stories! Enjoy :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously on The Curling Bones: Azula lost her sanity and is now on a ship with her brother, his best friend (Katara) and their uncle.  
**

* * *

Sokka trekked through the cold, icy tundra. At age fifteen he had already become the lone hunter of his tribe. It was difficult but it had to be done because the other men of the tribe had gone to war and all that was left of his tribe were women and children and him. He sighed heavily, the vapour coming out of his nostrils. He surveyed his surroundings; this was a more difficult task than it had been yesterday. It seemed the spirits didn't like giving him an easy time.

He walked again, this time more slowly because he was walking over ice, there in the distance was a platypusseal and Sokka smiled faintly. It had been too long since he'd seen such a great kill and he wasn't going to let the opportunity pass. And so with gentle steps his walked upon the ice, careful not to slip or fall into any holes that might be on its surface.

The young warrior watched as the large animal rolled from its position on the snow to the ice. He stilled for a moment, this would be more dangerous than he thought. So with slight trepidation and anxiety he walked slowly towards the large animal. The platypusseal moved again, this time forcefully slamming its head into the ice.

Sokka swallowed hard. Why was it doing this? Why was it hitting the ice? He walked cautiously over to the large beast and then when he got even closer, he threw all caution to the wind and ran toward the animal. The animal wasn't fast enough to escape.

He threw his body over the creature and, taking out his knife, stabbed it with as much force he could muster. The creature turned on his back and moaned loudly. Sokka closes his eyes and then plunged the knife into the creature once more.

He'd done it, he'd finally done it! He'd saved his village from starvation and that is when he saw it. It was glowing, his eyes weren't lying, he knew, because he had looked again and even stared at it. Losing interest in the platypusseal immediately, he brushed his hand over the ice and clearing it, saw it again, this time more clearly. It was there, there was no mistake about that. And then that's when he realized that the large beast must've been curious too.

As he gazed at the ice, it began to crack and he snapped out of his stupor. The large beast's force must've been of a magnitude great enough to break the ice. Sokka jumped from the ice on to the snow and tried to pulled the animal with him, but it was heavy and by the time he had successfully done it, the ice had broken and from it arose the most curious thing. There in front of him was a large sphere, and a boy, no older than twelve within it. Along with the child was a large beast which he couldn't identify, all he knew was that now, his village would never starve again.

Sokka stared at the magnitude for a moment and then rushed toward it, club in hand and struck the iceberg. And then sure enough, the ice cracked and before long had crumbled to the ground. He was now in the presence of someone of strange descent. Gently, with caution, he probed the boy's head with his staff. The child opened his eyes then and looked at Sokka.

"Who are you? Where am I?" the child asked weakly and Sokka opened his mouth trying to find the right answer.

"How did you get here?" he asked and watched in awe as the large bison moaned from his place on the ice. "And what is that thing?" he queried and the boy sat up from his position on the ground, sneezing loudly in the process. Sokka watched with pure fascination as the boy shot up into the sky. What perplexed the water tribesman even more was the fact that the boy landed safely back on the snow.

"I'm Aang," the boy suddenly seemed so cheerful Sokka couldn't help but smile. "What's your name?" he queried and Sokka nodded at the child.

"Sokka," he answered and Aang rushed over to the other boy and shook his hand. This was so exciting! He'd never met a water tribe's man before! "What are you doing here? And how did you do that?"

"Well, I was riding Appa a few days ago, and then there was this bad storm and the next thing I knew, I was here," he answered gesturing at the large animal.

"What is that thing?" Sokka queried and Aang beamed.

"Appa. He's a sky bison," he answered, patting the animal. Seeing the other boy's features contort with curiosity, he continued with the conversation. "You look surprised, like you've never seen a sky bison before." He said and then realized that Sokka had indeed never seen such a beast. "You don't know what a sky bison is?"

"No, I don't, I'm never seen one in my life! Anyway, you haven't answered me yet. How did you fly up into the air like that?"

"What like this?" Aang asked and shot up again. "I'm an airbender," he said and Sokka widened his eyes.

"Aren't you like… extinct?"

"What? No, there are thousands of us all over the world," he replied and Sokka's expression was one of bewilderment.

"The Fire Nation wiped you all out," Sokka replied, persistent. "That was over a hundred years ago," Sokka said softly and Aang raised an eyebrow. This wasn't true, it couldn't be, he had only just spoken to Monk Gyatso yesterday, they were just playing paisho; it couldn't be true.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked and Sokka sighed.

"They're all dead, the Fire Nation killed them all," he replied.

Sokka knew he should have run; knew he should have hid but he couldn't; wouldn't leave this child here alone. The boy's tattoos and eyes glowed and Sokka knew then that this was a strange phenomenon.

"That's impossible," Aang said in a low voice as he floated up into the air.

"Aang! Calm down!" Sokka said and held the boy's hand. "There's nothing we can do about it! Please!" Aang didn't respond he just kept floating until Sokka screamed at him. "Aang, I'll do whatever I can to help you, but you must calm down," he said but the boy didn't heed what he had said. And so Sokka took out his boomerang and threw it, rendering the airbender unconscious.

"What are you?" Sokka questioned, confused as he held the unconscious boy in his arms. It couldn't be, the Avatar was dead, it was impossible for him to be alive. "The Avatar," Sokka breathed. He was in the presence of world's only hope.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I love hearing from all of you! please also contribute to my story by giving me ideas as to what to write and how tro write it! constructive advice is welcomed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously on The Curling Bones: Sokka's found Aang in the iceberg and has taken his home to his tribe.**

* * *

When he came to Aang was in a tent, he surveyed his surroundings and his eyes fell upon an old woman. Her features were stern, her breathing calm and steady and her eyes fixed upon him like he held a secret.

"Where am I? What happened?" the young airbender queried and waited for an answer. The woman nodded at him simply and sighed.

"You're in the Southern Water Tribe. My grandson found you in the ice," she began. "You went into a trance, and he knocked you out with his boomerang," she finished and he rubbed his forehead, boy did it swell. "You'll be okay," she stated and paused for a moment. "You're the Avatar," she said plainly and he stilled. How did she know?

"I am," he said finally because finally, there was no need to hide.

* * *

Katara sat across from Azula. It had been a few days since the princess spoke to her. Apparently, one of the kitchen staff spilled some gravy on Azula's pants while she had been going through the trash and that infuriated the girl. Azula refused to talk to anyone after that is until now. Katara watched with a kind of motherly patience and Azula drew and scribbled on the sheets of paper given to her.

"You are sick, you cannot go out today!" Azula exclaimed and scribbled down Katara's 'prescription.' Katara smiled at the other girl and took the sheet of paper from her friend. "So what kind of medicine do you want to have? We've got all sorts," she said and gestured to the bottles around her. They were 'donations' from the crew; gifts for the princess, her toys and props. Azula loved to play doctor and Katara honestly suspects that this was because she wished she could heal the hurt that had been inflicted on her.

"You're a brave girl," Katara said and touched Azula's hand as the other girl pressed the stethoscope to her chest and listened hard for a heartbeat. The stethoscope was a real one. Zuko bought the second hand object from some merchants along the shores of the Earth Kingdom. "Why don't we play another game? Maybe we should play 'restaurant'?" Katara queried and received a mock frown from her 'doctor'.

"Shush!" Azula exclaimed and listened even harder against Katara's chest. When she finally heard the heart beat she smiled and laughed and giggled. It was there! Her patient was alive! Katara touched her hand to Azula's forehead and received an innocent smile from the girl.

"Lady Katara!" a crew member exclaimed as he opened the door, not bothering to knock. Katara looked at the man; there was excitement in his eyes as they glistened and shone.

"Prince Zuko has made a discovery," he told her. Katara took a look at Azula and watched as the other girl twisted the stethoscope around her fingers and smiling, held her hands up for Katara to see. Katara sighed softly and stood from her position on the floor. She supposed a moment away from Azula wouldn't hurt.

So she headed out of the room with the crew member out into the open. Zuko turned around and watched as his best friend walked toward him. He smiled at her and passed her the telescope. It was the most curious thing. There in the distance was a glow, very apparent, very clear. She was sure it was a sign.

"What do you think that is?" she asked and he looked at her, his eyes glistening with excitement.

"It must be the Avatar, we will head there tomorrow," He said finally and smiled even more. There would be a celebration tonight, he was sure of it. This was good news; great news, he thought as he took the telescope from his best friend and gazed through it. This felt better than he thought it would.

"How's Azula," he said suddenly and turned to Katara. "Is she better now?"

"At least she's playing with me. I mean, it's something right? The past few days, she wouldn't even see me," she said and sighed. "But she's set on playing 'doctor', you think that means anything?" she queried and he shook his head. There was no sense in making her feel more worried than she already was.

Zuko smiled at his friend and gathered her into his arms.

"We're finally going home," he said and kissed the top of her head, inhaling her scent. She smelt of flowers, fire lilies to be exact and he liked that. He heard her sigh and he smiled; it was times like these that they bonded and he loved these silent mornings, with her in his arms.

He moved to kiss her cheek and when she turned to face him, he figured he'd go for it. He moved slowly, gently, his lips painfully near to hers when they heard Jee cough from behind them. They both backed away from each other, trying to suppress the blush that threatened to color their faces.

"I erm… I'll go and tend to Azula," Katara said and headed toward the princess's bedroom. Zuko sighed softly and glared at Jee.

"Breakfast is ready Prince Zuko," he said and walked away. Zuko seriously considered strangling the man.

* * *

**A/N: Nice and fluffy! sorry for not posting for so long! schools's meant to be hectic and trust me if you're a culinary student, like i am, it is tough! i've been working on this lasagna recipe for weeks and finally it's done; just need to tweak it a little. enough of my rabbling, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Zuko found himself in his bed, eyes open, breathing deep and heavy. A sign, finally a sign, the sign changed everything. Before, when there was no hope, now there was and it felt right. He shut his eyes momentarily; nothing could bring back his sister's sanity or his best friend's honour. But at least there was hope in the fact that the day of his agni kai against his father was becoming a reality.

He sighed and opened his eyes, glancing at the Fire Nation emblem on the wall. He hated the emblem, it signified the nation that was brutalizing the rest of the world and he hated it because the nation was an extension of his father. Zuko exhaled heavily. He had been taught from a young age that this war was right, that he should do his best to fight for the betterment of the rest of the world. He believed it once.

It was a lie; he realized this as he thought about it. It was all a lie. The war wasn't creating any good for anyone. It caused the death of so many of his soldiers, the rape and murder of countless other people around the world. Zuko shook his head; this was all too much for even him to stomach. The thought about the poor women and children that had suffered under the cruel hands of the Fire Nation soldiers was the most painful to bear.

The door creaked open and Zuko's eyes snapped up to meet the molten blue of his best friend's gaze. He smiled as she approached. This is the girl he had come to love over the many years they've been friends. She approached him, a smile plastered on her features. _I love you._

"Hey," she said quietly as she pulled the covers up and lay beneath them. "Couldn't sleep huh?" she asked and Zuko shook his head. No, he couldn't sleep, not while his mind was filled with thoughts about lost lives and rape and plunder. "You want something to drink?" she asked and he shook his head again. "Because it'll just take a moment."

"Katara," he breathed and she stopped. "Do you hate me?" he asked and she softened. "I mean it was because of me, if I hadn't asked you to come over and play that evening none of this would even have happened. If I'd just stop to think what could ensue, then…"

She looked at him then, her eyes soft.

"None of this is your fault Zuko," she told him as she captured his face with her hands. He almost forgot to breathe. "Breathe," she said softly and he took in a deep breath, snapping out of his stupor. "Get some sleep," she whispered and curled up against him, putting her arm on his bare chest and her head on his shoulder.

"Katara," he said and she looked at him. "The village we'll be going to tomorrow… Your mother, she was from the South wasn't she?"

He watched as her eyes went downcast and her features fill with sorrow.

"Yes she was," she stated plainly and touched her hand to the necklace around her neck. "My father and brother, they are of that tribe," she said in a quiet voice and Zuko inhaled sharply. This would be more difficult than he thought.

"I'm sorry, but I need to find the Avatar, so that I can restore your honour."

"Zuko, I know," she whispered and looked down. "Just don't hurt them."

"I won't," he said and kissed the top of her head. "I promise."

* * *

They arrived at the little Water Tribe village a day later. It was cold, so cold Zuko could barely feel his fingers. His Uncle had been very persistent in that Zuko should treat the villagers 'humanly' and with respect. Zuko simply nodded and agreed with the old man because he never had the intension of hurting anyone. All he wanted was to find the Avatar and bring him back to Ozai so that he could face the Fire Lord in an agni kai and regain the honour Katara and Azula lost.

When they arrived, a boy, no older than Zuko ran toward the prince with a club in his hand. He screamed and he yelled and he shouted but Zuko was not afraid. When the boy swung the club to hit his head, Zuko simply ducked and pushed the boy so that he landed on the ground with a thud. He was pinned to the ground by one of Zuko's men as the prince ventured further.

"I am Prince Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Ursa and I have come in search of the Avatar," he began. He watched as the crowd shook and trembled and shivered, but his persistence was not wavering. "The Avatar would be about her age," he said and pointed to the elderly woman in front of him. He had the strangest temptation to grab her but he didn't just because his Uncle wouldn't approve.

"If you have any news of him, it is in your best interest to reveal this information to me now!" the crowd was silent. A sickening thought occurred to him, if he was to get any results, this wasn't the way to go about it. And so Zuko threw all caution to the wind and pulled the old woman into his arms. "If you refuse, I will kill her," Zuko could almost hear Katara gasp, these were after all, her people and while he hated to see her upset, he hated to see her dishonoured even more.

"Wait!" he heard someone shout from a distance and when he looked, it was only a boy, a child really, with no hair and a blue arrow; the Avatar.

* * *

**A/N: finally got round to getting this published! read and review! **


	11. Chapter 11

The Avatar was gone; he had been taken by the Fire Nation. Sokka's anger flashed through his being like a bolt of lightning. There was nothing he wanted more than to hunt Zuko down. And so without any hesitation he'd gathered what little belongings he had and headed up the boy's giant bison.

"Yip yip," he said, remembering Aang's words when he commanded the large beast and before he knew it, they were off and flying over the Fire Nation ship that took the Avatar.

"Hey!" he shouted and got a curious stare from Zuko. He maneuvered the large bison until it was level with the ship and jumped right on deck. Pulling out the dagger from his belt he held his ground and almost growled at Zuko. "Give him back to me," he yelled his tone deadly. He could sense the guards coming closer and then saw Zuko hold up his hand.

"No, you don't understand, I need him," Zuko supplied but there was something in the boy's eyes that Zuko found so familiar, so close that he lost himself for a moment. "Please," Zuko breathed and that was when Sokka found the snow from the mountain they were passing, turning into a blob of water which encased him. The water solidified around his form and he froze, looking curiously at Zuko. And that was when he saw her. There emerging from below deck was a girl, maybe a year or two younger than himself, eyes steely, cold and almost frightening.

"You… you're a waterbender." Sokka breathed and the girl nodded. This was a Fire Nation ship, it was impossibility; Fire Nation soldiers didn't bend water and they most certainly didn't have blue eyes.

"We need the Avatar," Zuko said and moved closer to Sokka. "Come below deck, I will explain everything," Zuko said and nodded at Katara who released the boy from her vise.

"What about the bison?"

"My men will see to him," Zuko said and nodded at the men.

"Please, sit," Zuko said and gestured at a chair when they were below deck. Sokka was still suspicious of the other man at first but decided that if there was any chance in him leaving with the Avatar he would have to listen to what Zuko had to say.

"Where's Aang?" he said as he sat down on the chair. "I want him out here!" he exclaimed because he couldn't bear the thought of them hurting the airbender.

"He's safe."

"I want him out here!" Sokka declared again and watched as Zuko beckoned a guard to retrieve the Avatar.

"Sokka!" Aang called and ran to hug Sokka. Sokka's relief washed over him and he smiled at the monk.

"Please Avatar, sit," Zuko said and waited for them both to settle down.

"I am Zuko and this is my best friend Katara," he began. "When we were in the Fire Nation, my father… hurt her and my sister. I was only thirteen then, and didn't know what to do. So I attacked him, and received this," he pointed to his scar.

"What happened?" Sokka asked, his curiousity getting the better of him.

"And then, he banished us three and my Uncle from the Fire Nation," he paused. "To avenge my sister and Katara, I have to bring the Avatar to the Fire Nation and that is why I need him," he explained and Sokka nodded, realization creeping in. "I need to avenge them, they deserve this."

"But… why don't you join the resistance?" Aang asked from the corner and Zuko looked at the boy.

"I… I haven't really thought about that," he admitted thoughtfully and then shook his head. "No, it wouldn't work, it's too risky, and what if we don't win? Then Ozai gets away with rape," he said.

"No, he won't," Sokka chimed in. "He won't get away with it, I promise. Besides, we've got Aang on our side, he'll be great!"

Zuko turned to Katara who looked at him square in the eyes. "I wanna do it," she told the man and he nodded reluctantly. Katara moved to hug Zuko.

"Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: It's been precisely 1 month since I updated. Thanks for being so patient with me... as always, read, enjoy and review. Your feedback is much appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Previously on The Curling Bones: Zuko and Katara captured the Avatar and met Sokka. Now they have formed a friendship with Sokka and Aang, they are headed to the North to get Aang a waterbending instructor and have decided to join the resistence.**

* * *

There was something troubling Katara, that boy's name was Sokka, just like the brother her mother had told her about. She inhaled deeply. What if he was truly her brother? What happens then? Would he accept her as his sister? She didn't know even though she longed to find out. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she turned to see a pair of golden eyes, a scar and a smile. Zuko looked at her with concern etched on his features.

"What's on your mind?" he asked and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "What's up?" he asked again and felt her shift against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into his embrace.

"He's name is Sokka," she whispered and he pulled away from her to looked into her eyes. "My brother's name is Sokka." She said finally and realization hit him. He smiled warmly at her and kissed her temple. "He's my brother," she announced and Zuko sighed happily.

"Katara, that's great," he told her and touched his hand to her cheek. He could sense her trepidation so he took her smaller hand in his larger one and kissed her wrist. Everything made sense now, that boy was her brother; he was the missing link that held her to her nation. He was Sokka, and all Zuko held for the boy now was joy at his union with his sister. "When are you going to tell him?" Zuko asked and she smiled.

"Do it with me?" she asked and he nodded. He would be there for her, he would be her rock, and so much more if she'd just let him. "What if he doesn't like me?" She asked and he shook his head. It was impossible for anyone to dislike Katara. She was the world's most precious, beautiful thing and he loved her. Zuko smiled at the thought for a moment. He loved her; he did love her, more than he'd ever loved anyone else.

"Come here," he told her and led her into the room where Iroh, Sokka and Aang were playing 'doctor' with Azula. They were her patients, and Aang, apparently was down with a 'cold'. Sokka seemed so tickled by the way Azula treated his friend.

She was making him stick his tongue out, she was inspecting his armpits. She was doing everything that a doctor would do. Zuko smiled at the sight and the knowledge that Aang was a good playmate for Azula.

"Sokka," Zuko began and beckoned the boy to himself. The Water Tribe's man looked at his newfound allies and moved towards them. What did they want with him? He wondered. The three of them ventured out of the room and on deck. "You know how your mother was taken from the Fire Nation when you were young?"

"Yes, she was," he said and looked down.

"Well," Zuko said and looked at Katara.

"Kya's my mother too," Katara said finally and watched as the boy's expression changed from one of complete and utter shock, to one of understanding, to one of happiness and then one of disbelief. "Brother," she breathed and hugged him.

"Katara," he said after a moment and hugged her in return. He knew that his mother's name was Kya, that the Fire Nation took her when he was but a toddler but this was a surprise. He'd never known that he had a sister. Katara. He repeated her name in his head over and over because he needed to know that this wasn't a dream, that he really had a younger sister.

And then he looked at Zuko. Zuko seemed genuinely happy that the siblings had found each other. And he was happy that his sister had found a good friend; a best friend, one who was willing to fight for her and even kill his own father for her. It moved him. And then he realized that there was a reason for Zuko wanting to fight his own father. And that was because Ozai had dishonoured the two young women who were Zuko's company.

The thought made Sokka's blood boil and his stomach churn. This was bad news, his sister had been raped, made a slave and he'd never even known about any of this. He sincerely felt a slight sense of disgust bubbling from within.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you," he told her and she shook her head. This was more emotion in this meeting than they had ever thought there would be. Katara simply borrowed her face into her brother's chest. This reunion was better than anything in the world and Katara treasured it and did not what anything to separate them from each other.

* * *

Zuko found Katara in his bed again that night, her warm body pressed against his naked chest. They were en route to the Northern Water Tribe and were set to arrive in a week. Zuko pondered over this for a moment. He couldn't wait for this whole saga to end, Zuko wanted Ozai dead, forever, so that he couldn't hurt his sister or Katara or anyone else.

He sighed into Katara's hair and inhaled of her scent deeply. The reason why they were bringing Aang into the Northern Water Tribe was so he could learn waterbending and defeat the Fire Lord. Zuko thought about this for a moment. All these years he'd been looking forward to the opportunity of bringing his father down and now that he was so close, his plan had to take a back seat. Because the one who's destiny was to bring the Fire Lord down was the Avatar.

The young man supposed that it wasn't a bad thing, the knowledge that Aang would finally put an end to all the suffering in the world was a good prospect, even though Zuko couldn't be the one to do it himself. Zuko sighed again and turned his attention to the waterbender. She was so beautiful; he loved it when she would climb into his bed and wrap her arms around his middle. He longed to tell her how much he loved her but then there was a lump in his throat every time he tried.

He would try again tonight he decided. He looked at her for a moment and waited for her eyes to focus on his. And then slowly gently he wrapped his arms around her and let out a contented sigh. This is what he'd always wanted, to be with Katara.

"Katara, I…" he began but stopped. He saw her wide smile and face palmed himself mentally. He imagined how much she would want him to say it, even though he knew that he's presumptuous.

"Yes?" she urged but he just couldn't get the words out and so with a heart light as a feather, he leaned down and kissed her. It was a chaste kiss and when they parted, her eyes were large and a blush was ever so apparent.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to? I…"

Katara placed a finger gently to her best friend's lips, effectively silencing him. And then slowly, gently, she reached up and pressed her lips against his. They were more than best friends now.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
